


巧克力炒苦瓜

by senran221



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:06:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23313607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/senran221/pseuds/senran221
Summary: 百合 双性转
Relationships: Kawashiri Ren/Yonashiro Sho
Kudos: 5





	巧克力炒苦瓜

莲奖 | 《巧克力炒苦瓜》（双性转）

川尻第一次遇见与那城，在燥热的八月。  
刚结束一轮巡演伴舞的人在东京找到了愿意接收自己的另一个舞团——原来的团体解散了，组队的姐姐打算结婚生子，剩下的人像被风吹散的蒲公英四处安家。离开福冈意味着真正开始了独居生活，母亲很担心自己，毕竟自己挑食的毛病一直没改，一个人出来生活不知道会变成什么样子。  
夏日的东京都温度高得吓人，繁华街道两侧的商铺不断释放着勾引人的凉气。川尻从签约舞团的公司里走出来混入人群当中，她感觉空气中都弥漫着粘嗒嗒的汗水。微挑的眼尾带出几分不悦，银色的长发被随意扎成高马尾，等红灯的人密密麻麻地挤来挤去，双肩包的袋子几乎都要被汗湿。太热了，川尻想，她可以忍受在空调房里练舞练到T恤湿透，就是没办法在这太阳底下感受热浪，那怕只是多一秒。  
信号灯转换了，人群像整体移动的切叶蚁军团向另一侧涌去。对面有一家卡拉OK店，川尻看中了上面写的今日芒果沙拉限免，准备去那里休息一下，然后再想想租房子的事情怎么办。  
以往伴舞的团队练习场地集中在福冈，离家里很近，自己也没有搬出来的想法。母亲纵容自己做自己喜欢做的事，当伴舞和舞蹈老师积蓄不多，尽管川尻是某个培训机构里最受欢迎的舞蹈老师。  
她一直以来就是很固执的人，自己认定了想做的事情，别人是阻止不了的，母亲也一定是知道这一点，才一直让自己安心做自己想做的事。这次来东京也是一样，其实有条件更好的能提供食宿的舞团，可是东京签约的是大公司，负责人说有更多机会，或许能正式出道，川尻兴冲冲地从福冈来到了东京，到了之后才发现自己连住的地方都没找好。  
寸土寸金的地方，她开始感觉到压力了。  
卡拉OK店的冷气开得很足，川尻听见隔壁房间里有人在唱歌，嗓音有点低沉的女声。川尻觉得很好听，限免的芒果沙拉送了上来，包间里随意播放着歌曲。川尻拿出手机搜东京都内有没有便宜的租房讯息，合租也可以，反正能住就行。  
手指划到某条找合租的消息，就在附近，川尻按着上面留的通讯地址发了消息，对面包间的歌声中断了，手机收到了讯息。  
“今晚在xx酒吧见个面吧。”  
“我在那里打工。到了之后说找与那城就行了。”  
对方约的时间是晚上六点。五点的时候川尻推开包间门，差点跟对面出来的人撞了个满怀。  
深V吊带包裹不住胸前的沟壑，黑色长卷发，正红色的唇。对方比自己高出一个头，抢先自己一步说对不起，然后背上包走了。  
川尻看着对方暴露在空气中的修长双腿，黑色长卷发在空气中肆意张扬地晃动，过了好几秒才发觉自己在自言自语。  
“好漂亮。”  
  
酒吧在某条大楼间夹缝生存的小巷里，没有快节奏的鼓点和过于晃眼的灯光，只有流畅的钢琴声。川尻听见有人在低声笑着，麦克风夹在麦架上发出的轻微碰撞声，吉他的调音，然后是自己听了一下午的低沉女声。  
站在门口的人好像被点了穴一动不动。侍应生好像问了川尻好几句需要些什么，过了好久她才反应过来，掏出自己的手机，软绵绵地说了一句：“我找与那城。”  
是的，软绵绵地，在包间里的时候还没怎么感觉，现在站在这个尚且没有多少客人的酒吧里，那双常年练舞的腿居然在没有练习的休憩夜晚，感受到了无力感。川尻觉得自己看着那个女人，就好像要浑身发软跌倒了。  
最好是跌倒在那个女人怀里。  
她看着台上唱歌的人被喊下台，修长的手指将脸颊边的发夹到耳后，暖黄色的灯光将她的肌肤衬得更加白皙，好像自己最喜欢吃的奶油培根意大利面上的奶油。那双红唇微微上扬了几分，三眼皮的猫眼眯着，从眼尾的纹路跑出几分魅意。  
那个女人下了台，看见了自己。  
川尻看见对方微微挑了眉，好像是认出了自己，她朝自己走来，背后是光。  
她觉得自己的腿更软了。

与那城的合租伙伴在自己大学毕业独居东京的第二个月正式定了下来，独身来到东京的舞者，一个娇小的纤细女孩。见面的那天晚上自己在酒吧待到凌晨三点，川尻抱着她的双肩包窝在角落里睡着了，银色的长发铺在黑色的座椅上，格外惹眼。  
与那城推了推川尻的肩膀将她叫醒，轻轻地跟她说：“走吧，跟我回家。”  
大学在东京，毕业了也没打算回老家。与那城组过的乐队还在，只是已经空窗期很久了，她每周穿梭在各种各样的酒吧里唱歌打工。与那城知道自己是一个很固执的人，她想做的事情，不到万不得已是不会放弃的。  
坐在自己身边这个睡得晃悠悠的女孩子估计也是，在这附近找合租的多半都跟演艺公司有关系。  
从出租车下来，将近四点。与那城将走路一深一浅的川尻揽在自己身上，夏日的黏糊因子将两个人的肌肤粘在一起，贴得紧紧的。  
与那城打开门，将川尻带到床上睡觉。客厅那扇极小的窗钻进几缕月光，与那城站在窗前，晃了晃手上的红酒，酒香吞入喉口，留下酒杯处的口红印。  
没动过的另一个房间被连夜收拾了出来，天蒙蒙亮，与那城刚刚睡下。

川尻第二天醒过来，睁眼就看到了一张写真，贴在墙上的海报映着张扬肆意的黑色长卷发，猫眼画上了眼线，带着侵略性的眼神几乎能把人吸进去，骨节分明的手指握着麦架上的麦克风，吉他挂在身前，将胸前的弧度勾勒得更加明显，川尻觉得自己肯定是脸红了，隔着空气手都能感受得到脸颊的燥热。  
房间外静悄悄地，川尻悄悄地推门出去，看见了另一侧紧闭着的门，早上十一点，距离排练结束还有半小时。  
手机里有二十通未接电话，川尻觉得自己完蛋了，在路上狂奔的时候莫名其妙想到了美色误人。  
第一天上班就差点被炒掉，要不是自己技术过硬舞蹈看一遍就能学会，估计在找到下家之前就只能喝西北风了。  
晚上八点，川尻回到家，发现自己没有钥匙，不抱希望地摁了门铃，门开了，与那城站在门后，宽大的T恤下穿着包着臀部的小短裤，她眯着眼笑，问自己：  
“回来了？”  
美色误人，美色误人。  
川尻心里默默念叨。

与那城睡到下午四点才醒的。  
醒来家里只有她一个，她估计川尻出去工作了，早上隐隐约约有听到慌慌张张的出门声，估计是睡晚了。  
醒来之后在客厅里呆坐了一会儿，起身打开冰箱做饭。冰箱里还堆着好几条苦瓜，与那城打算做苦瓜杂炒，今晚没有事，可以自己做饭。  
她多做了一份，就是不知道那个纤瘦的女孩子吃不吃。现在与那城看着川尻皱着眉头吃饭，猜想对方不喜欢吃苦瓜。  
虽然她嘴上说的还不错。  
那天晚上她俩才算正式认识，努力争取出道的伴舞舞者，以及努力唱歌的地下乐队主唱，她俩好像还……有那么一点共同之处。  
与那城从柜子里拿出了酒，准备递给川尻一杯，看见对方迟疑的眼神，默默从冰箱里拿出了汽水。  
应该不会喝酒。

川尻结束了一个月的实习期后，就进入没有巡演的无聊生活。便利店的打工有点无聊，但是听说可以锻炼表情管理，她也就做了。  
合租一个月，川尻知道自己的合租伙伴也是个打工狂魔，一周七天六天驻唱，空余时间还要做兼职，现在自己旁边正在算账的这个人素面朝天，哪里还是酒吧里那个风情万种的驻唱歌手。  
不过还是美得过分。川尻觉得与那城这张脸和身材不火简直天理难容，与那城今天已经被要了五次电话号码，都被她委婉的拒绝了。  
川尻觉得很爽快。  
便利店七点换班，与那城说今晚不用驻唱。街尾今日打折的寿司店已经没人排队了，川尻看见与那城侧过脸来看她，两个人相视一笑，钻进了店中。  
结果就是吃得太饱几乎都走不动路，今天的工白打了，川尻才知道原来跟自己一样能吃的女人是存在的，她俩今晚居然吃掉了将近80盘回转，要不是打折，估计没钱还。  
九月秋风势力还算微弱，夜晚十点的风只有丝丝凉意，跟燥热相比如同螳臂当车。当晚她们一步步挪回家，到了家门口准备开门，两个人才发现她们是牵着手回家的。  
嗯……感觉还不错。  
川尻估计自己耳尖发红。

与那城接到商演了。  
下午四点，睫毛刚刚烫好，眼线勾得不错，就是惯用的口红用完了，与那城走到了客厅，坐在正在打游戏的川尻旁边，问她：“你有没有正红色的口红啊？”  
川尻抬眼看与那城，第一次见面穿的吊带，短裤，长靴。川尻觉得那件吊带的领子真的低得过分，又觉得自己没资格开口，起身准备回房间找口红的时候，还是忍无可忍地问了一句：“你真要穿这件吊带演出吗？”  
“怎么了吗？”  
“没事，就是我……有点在意，你不用管我。”  
口红被放在桌上，川尻匆匆忙忙地出了门，站在门口才懊恼的把自己的头发揉得一团糟，自己在说些什么胡话啊。  
晚上六点半，演出开始，川尻偷偷站在场地门边，现场观众不少，男女都有，川尻听见旁边两个女生在讨论：  
“奖姐姐今天居然没穿吊带哎。”  
“对啊，不过今天白T恤也好好看，身材真的绝了。”  
“感觉曲线更明显了。”  
川尻看着台上弹吉他的帅气身影，小声嘀咕：“听歌就听歌，看那么多干嘛。”  
只不过回家的步伐是欢快的，是因为自己说介意吗。  
川尻那双狭长的眼笑得弯弯的，带着几分狡黠。

川尻很擅长撒娇，与那城是知道的。  
每一次做饭自己都会下意识避开川尻不吃的东西，她想改掉对方挑食的毛病，可是川尻一说：“我不吃嘛！”与那城就没辙了。  
她拿川尻没办法。  
川尻撒娇的时候会往自己怀里钻，练完舞后洗完澡，累了就会抱住自己不让走。与那城会把她的头发吹干，仍由对方抱着，她感觉自己被依赖着，自己也有了依赖。  
她们俩像两只互相取暖的猫。  
便利店的打工每周都去，每周都会被吃光，幸亏房租是一年还一次，不然越打工越穷，演出结束回到家，站在楼下能看到窗口透出的灯光，与那城背着吉他一步步走上楼梯，打开门，看见在沙发上睡着的川尻。  
对方睁开眼，迷迷糊糊地问了自己一声：“回来了？”  
长靴被踢倒在门口，与那城走过去抱紧沙发上的人，悄悄地说：“我今晚没穿吊带。”  
“也很好看。”  
川尻闭着眼睛回了一句，与那城轻轻地笑了。  
两个人在沙发上睡了一夜，川尻醒的时候，看见与那城的头趴在自己身侧，吉他背着，双腿伸长放在地上。睫毛又长又卷，好看的唇微微上扬。  
川尻决定再睡一会儿。

平安夜的时候两个人互送了巧克力，当天晚上两个人都说要给对方做饭，与那城最喜欢苦瓜，川尻最喜欢巧克力，就是双方都不擅长做对方喜欢吃的东西，捣鼓了半天没结果，川尻一气之下把苦瓜放进巧克力浆里，与那城尝了一口，皱起了眉头，一边甜一边苦，都不知道在吃什么。  
最后叫了外卖，还是寿司，店家还很贴心的送了巧克力，只是家里整个下午都是巧克力味，两个人都不想吃了。  
楼下有人在播圣诞曲，外边寒风呼啸，川尻看见自己身侧的人忽然起身打开门，冷风灌进来，她听见与那城在门外大声喊：“下雪了！”  
“你以前没见过？”  
“见过，就是不常见。”  
“有点傻。”  
“会吗？”  
两个人不知道什么时候吻到了一起，雪越下越大。反正她们也不知道是什么时候喜欢上对方和对方在一起的，就像家里那盘巧克力炒苦瓜，莫名其妙。

深吻持续到房门关上，又移到沙发。川尻跨坐在与那城腰间，膝盖跪在两侧。与那城高挺的鼻梁时不时蹭过川尻的脸颊，双唇灵巧地在川尻口腔中来回轻吻。川尻只觉得对方的唇柔软得过分，像棉花糖，又软又甜。喘息暧昧不已，似乎是粉红色的，在温馨的室内灯光里渐渐现出气体的颜色。川尻的手撑在与那城的双颊边，两张脸拉开一点距离，与那城浓黑的睫毛低垂，在下眼睑投出阴影，猫眼的尾处释放着魅惑的情愫，川尻低下头去吻与那城的鼻尖，舌头舔过鼻梁移到眼睛处，与那城闭上了眼，任由身上的人将自己的脸舔了个遍，双手搭在川尻的腰上。纤细的腰身没有一点赘肉，与那城甚至觉得自己一只手就能握住川尻的腰。  
川尻将自己往后移，把脸埋进与那城的胸里，与那城听见对方在自己胸口闷闷地说：“怎么能这么大。”  
与那城笑出了声。  
“喜欢吗？”  
“喜欢。”  
川尻像只树袋熊一样挂在与那城身上，与那城的胸部软软的，又很有弹性，川尻的脸埋在里面，闻到了与那城身上的清淡香味。她觉得家里的暖气似乎足得有些过分，自己浑身燥热。  
与那城的手从川尻的腰间缓缓下滑，伸进了川尻宽松的睡裤里，长裤被褪至双腿间。与那城修长的手指隔着棉质内裤抚摸川尻挺翘的臀部，沿着臀瓣中间的沟壑缓缓移动，双腿间的花穴已经将黑色的内裤洇湿，比黑色更深的是浓重的情欲，手指找到了阴唇处的阴蒂，与那城的指腹在上面轻摁，胸前的头颅终于抬了起来，川尻狭长的眼眸里包着一眶泪水，扶着腰的手离开了纤细的腰身覆上了川尻的头顶，与那城勾唇微笑，轻轻地说：“没事的。”  
川尻觉得那双猫眼里装着自己内心最渴望的的东西，自己甚至不知道是什么，就掉入了那一池深不见底的春水中。水波荡漾，抚过她身上的每一寸。  
内裤下缘被与那城的手指抹到一旁，花穴流出的水已经沾湿了外阴，指尖在穴口来回打转，川尻趴在与那城身上微微颤抖。  
“湿答答的呢。”  
“你别说了……嗯！”  
修长的手指猝不及防的探进，川尻的臀部肌肉骤然紧张的夹紧，与那城的手还放在川尻头顶，语调温柔。  
“别紧张。”  
与那城的手要比一般女性更长些，许是长年玩乐器的缘故。川尻只觉得与那城的手指已经探到深处，伏在与那城胸前大口喘息，阴道壁收缩着叫嚣着欲望，情欲的狂潮变成绯红涌上她的脸，她不敢抬头看与那城。  
手指开始缓慢的移动，在穴里一深一浅地探着，川尻隐隐约约听见与那城说好像可以再伸进去一根呢，羞得脸如同火山，用不成句的奶音断断续续地说：“你……你别说了……啊！”  
与那城放进了三根手指。  
川尻的胸脯剧烈起伏，与那城伸手环住川尻的腰，仰头跟她接吻，她的下体已经湿得一塌糊涂，渴望着对方的抚摸。  
手指在穴道中找到了轻微突起，与那城对那处小小突起格外关照，川尻呻吟的嗓音比平时更奶，带软绵绵的哭腔，在自己身上嗯嗯啊啊的轻声喘息，与那城觉得下体的水已经发出了汩汩的流动声，她想要，可是看样子得先喂饱身上的小狐狸。手指在水声充盈的穴道中不断进出，川尻双眸的末尾沾满了泪，在一声娇媚的呻吟后趴在与那城身上大口呼吸，她觉得浑身脱力，只想把自己溺死在情潮中。  
身下的人将自己抱了起来，与那城抱起川尻并不费力，起身的那一刻川尻看到了沙发上的融为一体的两滩水迹，与那城将自己放到床上，开始脱她自己的衣服。  
丰满的胸脯暴露在自己眼前，隔着胸衣川尻都能看到对方胸前凸起的两颗，她跪坐在床上，伸手隔着胸衣揉着与那城的胸，太大了，她一只手握不住。与那城的川尻的手抚上自己胸部的瞬间轻叫出声，灵巧的手从胸衣中间滑进与那城的胸口，掌心将乳尖包裹，川尻觉得与那城的胸衣快要爆开了，本就贴身的胸衣钻进了一只手，紧紧的贴着胸部，压迫感让与那城不断的低喘，手指已经滑进了自己的下体。  
“好像要爆开了。”  
“嗯……啊！”  
空着的另一只手将关在胸衣里的丰满乳房释放，胸衣被扔到一边，川尻低下头轻吻与那城的胸部，双唇含住了与那城的乳尖用力吮吸，直到胸前的两颗红肿得过分，恨不得渗出奶来。她听见与那城媚到极致的呻吟声，刚刚高潮过的下体又一次浸湿。  
两人衣物尽褪，与那城被川尻推倒在床上。川尻趴在床尾，低下头，舌尖滑过与那城的花穴，扯出湿滑的透明液体，发硬的阴蒂被含进口中逗玩，在片刻之后又离开，舌头探进与那城下面的秘密花园，鼻尖沾上了透明液体，川尻觉得与那城的下体更湿了。  
与那城慢慢坐起身从床头柜里拿出两个跳蛋递给川尻，被川尻一口气塞入，两个人坐直身体接吻，两双腿一上一下架在对方身上，川尻湿哒哒的下体贴在与那城的花穴处，跳蛋在阴道里振动着，连带着身体微微颤抖，乳尖互相摩擦，每一次碰触两个人都浑身战栗，花穴在湿滑的的黏液中互相摩擦，从与那城穴道中滑出的跳蛋被取出放进川尻体内，川尻的双腿紧紧夹出与那城的腰，扶着对方的身体不断将自己挤向对方，寻求着更深的贴合，情动的嗓音喊着对方的名字，两个人尖叫着高潮，躺在床上大口喘息。  
外面的雪下了一地，白皑皑的。累极了的两个人相拥着接吻，川尻将自己的脸埋进与那城的胸里，在红肿的的乳首又吸了几口，她听见与那城抱怨明天胸衣都穿不了了，轻笑着抱紧了身边的人，闭上眼睛安然睡去。


End file.
